Unexpected Fallings
by Pinepenni
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, Hermione Loves Draco, they both hate each other. Seventh year of hogwarts and they are Head boy and girl. Share Dormitories, and are flustered with eachother. what will they do?
1. Home sweet home

Chapter one - Home Sweet home  
  
As the three friends got off the Hogwarts express they saw there giant friend approching them, with his old leather coat and large boots.  
  
"Hagrid!"Harry yelled to his old friend."Over here!"  
  
"Well hello there!"Hagrid yelled back.  
  
As usual Harry ran up to Hagrid and gave him a huge hug as if he'd hadn't seen him for like ever. Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, ran after him. They too gave Hagrid a hug. Hermione told Hagrid about her summer and then about how Ron broke his window because he used the wrong cleaning spell.'He blasted a box of twisted tongue taffy straight through the window!'she told him. Then looking at Ron, she said that he was only trying to clean his room in a hurry.  
  
"But you know that spells shouldn't be rushed, because something drastick can happen."she said adding."And look what happened!"  
  
"Yeah but we would've been late for the train!" said Ron.  
  
After Hermione finished, Harry told him about his summer.  
  
"It wasn't all that interesting though i would've rather been at Ron's the whole summer."  
  
"Well you did spend sometime with your friends over the summer, be lucky for that."Hagrid said with a smile."Well best be going know, you don't wanna miss the carriges!"  
  
The three friends waved good bye and left for the carriges pulled by invivible horses. They found one and got in. As the carriges started to move, Harry Ron and Hermione started to talk about their new school year.  
  
"I can't believe you going to be head girl!" said Ron."I wonder who the head boy is?"  
  
"I don't know."said Hermione."No one told me.  
  
"Well we will find out at dinner."said Harry.  
  
As the carriges stopped Harry, Ron and Hermione waited till the coast was clear then they headed for the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated like usual, with the night sky lite ceiling. They were escorted in and then took their seats next to Fred, George, Nevile, and Semus. Dumbledore, as he did every year, gave his welcome speech and warning to all first years about the forbbiden forest. Then he clapped his hands and the food appered as it always did.  
  
"Welcome home!"said Fred and George.  
  
"It's great to be back in this place,"said Ron."I miss the smell."  
  
"Yeah."Hermione giggled."Me too!"  
  
Harry looked around, then back at his friends.  
  
"Yep,"he said."Home sweet home."


	2. Dumbledor's Anouncment of the Heads

**Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's Anouncement of the Heads  
**  
After their feast, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have an anouncment to make!"he said."It's time to anounce this years Head Boy and Girl!"  
  
Ron and Harry gave Hermione a smile. Hermione had been waiting all year for this moment, the moment when she'd become Head Girl. But she still wondered 'Who would be Head Boy?' she thought. As Hermione stoped woundering she turned her attention back to Dumbledore's anouncement of Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"I am proud to anounce this years Head Girl,"Dumbledore continued. "Hermione Granger!"  
  
There was a rage of applaude from the Gryfindor table. The Hufflpuffs and the Ravenclaws aplauded also. When the applauding stopped Dumbledore continued.  
  
"And now this years Head Boy..."he paused a moment then said."Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The Slytherin table applauded.  
  
"WHAT!"yelled Harry.  
  
"How could Malfoy be Head Boy?"said Ron ."That git can't even spell his own name!"  
  
"Well this is just my luck!"Hermione said angrily."That no good, dirty rotten, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione glared evily at Malfoy, though he didn't see her.  
  
"Now,"said Dumbledore."Will the Heads please see me after dessert,...thank you!" With another clap of his hands the food disappered and was replaced by loads of candy and ice cream.  
  
"Wicked!"Ron yelled out with joy."Rawnt swome?" He offered Hermione and Harry some candycanes and ice cream sherbert.  
  
"I think i'll get my own thanks."Hermione giggled.  
  
After dessert Hermione went up to Dumbledore. Not soon after did the devil himself follow.  
  
"Now,"Dumbledore explained."follow me, and I shall show you up to your dormitories." And with that he got up and walked through a set of sidedoors. Draco and Hermione followed. They trailed off down a large corridor to a set of stairs, when they reached the top they went down another long corridor to a portrait of a fairy sitting on a bubble.  
  
"Now please name your password."said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Ummm..."Hermione said unsure.Then she looked at Draco who seemed to be having the same trouble as her.  
  
"Well I umm...well I..."Draco stumbled.  
  
"How about, Bubble Fairy?"Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Umm... OK."They said together.  
  
As they walked through the portrait hole both Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped open.

_(Thanx for your reviews! I would like to especially like to thank kole17! thanks!) _


	3. Head's Dormitory

**Chapter 3 - Head's Dormitory**  
  
The common room was HUGE! Their surroundings were filled with gold, red, silver and green. It was so big! There were shelves of books and a large desk-like table at the end of the south wall, by the fireplace. There were two large chairs one green with a silver pillow, and the other was gold with a red pillow. To the right of the table was a large couch with red/gold pillows and silver/green pillows. Hermione looked around, to shocked to say anything. Draco on the other hand turned in a slow circle.  
  
"It's OK...I guess."Draco said trying to sound disinterested.  
  
"Well I think it's amazing!"said Hermione.  
  
"Well I will leave you to unpack your things."said Dumbledore as he left out through the portrait hole.  
  
When Dumbledore left, Hermione trotted up the stairs to a set of doors. She guessed the middle one was the bathroom so she turned to the right door and slowly opened it. It was wonderful! Everything was red and gold! She walked in to find that all her things were already there. Crookshanks came out from under the bed and meowed continuously in greeting. Hermione picked him up and to her delight he was purring. _'He must have been in here a while_.'Hermione thought._'The poor thing.' _Crookchanks had already been taken care of, he had a gold water dish and a red/gold striped food dish.  
  
Draco headed up to his room not long after. His room was filled with everything silver/green. He walked in and sat on the bed. _'Man what a long day!_' he thought._'And oh what a long year it'll be._'  
  
After a while, Hermione decided to go down to the common room to find a nice book to read. She looked as high as she could. After the sixth self, she cast a levitation spell on herself to look higher. Halfway through the twenty-fifth self she found a book._'Enchantments of The Soul' _she read to herself._'Looks good to me_.' When she reached the fifteenth self on the way down, Draco walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?"he asked dryly.  
  
At the sudden shock of his voice, Hermione's levitation spell collapsed. Hemione fell extremily fast. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Draco ran as fast as he could, and caught her._'What in bloody hell was she doing?_'he asked himself._'Is she that stupid?' _When Hermione didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes. When she did she came face to face with Draco. _'Ugh!_'he said to himself then put her down.  
  
"What the hell were you doing up there?!"He asked for the second time.  
  
"Finding a book to read."she retorted.  
  
"Figures."he said rolling his eyes again._'Bookworm!'  
_  
"Well at least im doing something protuctive, Malfoy!"She said sarcasticly in a _know-it all _voice.  
  
With that she went back to her room. She wanted to take a shower so she got her towel and went into the bathroom._'WOW!_'she said to herself._'It's HUGE_!' The Bathroom had a large pool-like bathtub and two showers at each wall to the left and right of her. There was also a large sink and mirror with a medicine cabinet. Hermione hung her towel on a hook on the right shower. She turned the water on and heated it to her likeing. When she stepped in, all the tention eased away_.'Oh it was like heaven.' _she thought. About five minutes later, Draco decided to take his own shower. He had the same reaction that Hermione had._'WOW!'

* * *

__**(Thanx!R&R! thanx 4 ur reviews i realy appreciate it!)**_**__**

**_P.S. 4th chapter coming soon!_**


	4. Dancing In Confusion

** Dancing in Confusion  
  
**Draco enjoyed the nice warm, relaxing shower. Hermione turned her shower off and reached for her towel. She rapped it around her tightly, so it would stay. She got out and walked over to the sink. She hadn't even noticed that the other shower was running. She muttered something and music started to play from out of no where. It was Michelle Branch: Goodbye to You. Hermione started to sing.  
  
__

_"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
counting the days that pass me by..."  
_

Hermione started to dance a little while she sang to the song.

__

_"...I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said..."_

Hermione was now dancing around in circles, her towel still snug around her curved body.  
  
__

_"...Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
you were the one I loved  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..."_

Draco turned his shower off. He heard Hermione singing and noticed a shadowy figure moving back and forth, outside of his shower door. He opened it and saw Hermione dancing back and forth, while singing. He noticed what she was wearing and it made him smirk. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. He then leaned against the shower wall and crossed his arms, a smirk placed pleasingly on his face.Hermione didn't notice Draco standing there.

_"...And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
_

_Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..."  
_

Draco's smirked turned into a dreamy smile. He stared longingly at Hermione as she sang and danced gracefully.

_"...And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
you're my shooting star."  
_

As the song came to an end, so did Hermione. She stopped dancing and noticed a smiling Draco. She blushed and looked at the floor. Draco then muttered something and music once again filled the room.

_"Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song..."  
  
_

Draco reached out his hand. Hermione stared at it uncomfortably.

_"...Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
  
with their lies..."  
_

"I don't have germs Granger." He said, his hand reaching out to hers.  
  
Hermione took it shakily and Draco put his hands on her waist. As if on cue Hermione moved her arms around Draco's neck. Draco started moving slowly, back and forth. Hermione did the same.

_"...I want to walk with you  
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
  
So won't you try to come..."  
_

Out of nowhere, Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest. Surprised at this, Draco flinched, but he didn't move away. They kept dancing.  
  
'What am I doing?' Draco asked himself (not aloud).  
  
His thoughts were soon lost as quickly as they came. He was now unaware of anything else, just this person leaning on him and the sound of the soothing music.

_"...Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
_  
On a mountaintop  
__  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
So all I ask is for you  
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me."_

As the song ended, they pulled away from each other. Hermione in shock of the fact that she was touching Malfoy. Draco on the other hand just stared at her and smiled.  
  
"You're a good dancer Granger." He smiled.  
  
"You too Draco." Said Hermione.  
  
"You just called me Draco." He stated, smiling wider.  
  
"No I didn't!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"NO I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did Hermione."  
  
"You just called me Hermione!"  
  
"What, No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, You DID!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" She yelled.  
  
"Did NOT!"  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
Hermione got her things and bolted out of the bathroom and back to her room. Leaving Draco extremely confused. 'OK what just happened!'  
  
He too got his things and went back to his room.  
  
Hermione went to bed and so did Draco, both extremely confused.

Draco's POV  
  
What was her problem? What was my problem? Why did I dance with Herm-Granger? She's a mudblood. I touched a moodblood!  
  
But she's so beautiful when she dances....NO stop that Draco! She is a filthy... hot & sexy...NO shes a mudblood!  
  
But she is so ...HOT!  
  
NO! stop that!  
  
You know you want her.  
  
No ?I don't!  
  
Do too!  
  
Do not!  
  
Do too!  
  
DO NOT!  
  
DO TOO!  
  
STOP!  
  
NO!  
  
"OMG!(oh my god) I'm arguing with myself!"  
  
UGH!

Hermione's POV  
Why did he stare at me like that? Why did he ask me to dance?  
  
"I need to stop thinking for once."  
  
I went to bed after an hour of reading.


	5. Steam and Why

**Steam and Why**

Hermione woke the next morning looking out of the window. She fell asleep on the window sill of the inner room window. She got up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her clothes and flung them over her lower arm, then headed to the Head Bathroom. She turned on the shower and flung her clothes over the shower rack and took off her pajama's and let them slip to the floor. She stepped in and sighed, the steam lifting her thoughts away.

Draco heard the shower running and steadily got out of bed, gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom. He turned on the other shower and got in, tossing ALL his clothes to the side by his shower. He got in and felt relaxed finally.

Hermione turned off her shower and was about to step out, but...

"Oh shoot! I forgot my towel!" she said aloud to herself.

Draco chuckled, "then maybe you should be more responsible next time." He said, tossing her his towel which was hanging on his shower door. She caught it, and looked at the door in astonishment. He never opened his door, she could only see his shadowy out line.

She rappt it around her. "But what will you wear?"

Draco shrugged, tho she could not see him clearly, the showers steam lifting and filling the room. "Nothing I suppose."

He opened his door and stepped out, no smirk on his face, no nothing. He bent down and grabbed his clothes.

Hermione spun around, slowly pulling her own clothes from the shower rack.

Draco walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently, no evil expression on his face, no smirk.

Hermione stopped, dropping her clothes to the floor. Fully aware of Draco's naked pressence near her. She started breathing unevenly.

Draco only spoke a simple word. "Why."

Hermione turned toward him, looking up at his face, a confuzed look on hers.

"Why what?"

Draco looked at her and shook his head. He leaned down, kissed her forhead then turned, and left.

Hermione stood there, and for once, she smiled, blushing.

Hermione scurried to her last class of the day, Potions, Which was to be held with the Slytherins, of course. She had an anxious feeling in her stomach, which she didnt know why...Why...that word stayed in her head all day, it haunted her thoughts,..."Why."

"HERMIONE! Wait up!"

Hermione turned around and waved as Ron stummbled down the dungion corridor to catch up with her.

"Hey Ron, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just gotta catch my breath." Ron smiled and they both headed to class.

When they entered, Harry waved them over to their usual spot in the back of the class. Ron and Hermone sat down and took out theur books and supplies.

While the lesson went on Hermione found her gaze lay apon Draco, who was sitting one row back from the front. He must have felt someone's gaze upon him, because he turned his head to look, his gaze turning upon Hermione. Hermione of hung in her face. "No, Lav, thats okay. I'll be there later." Lav nodded and left.

I'll be there later. she had said, But she never came to dinner.

course drew her gaze away from him right before he turned his head. He looked at her for a moment or two, before turning back to the paper in front of him. The lesson went on for what seemed like forever. Then the bell rang and every one scurried out. Hermione was one of the last ones to leave, along with Draco, Lavender Brown, and Proffesser Snape.

Lavender smiled at Hermione while she headed up the steps to the door. "Hey Herm, wanna walk with me to Dinner?"

Hermione looked up. Her hair

Hermione sat on the shore of the lake, her CD player with her. (yes she has one)

She was listening to a CD her friend lent her earlier. She listened to the last song, the white paper in herr hand.

"...Its not supposed to feel this way, i need you i need you more and more each day, Its not supposed to hurt this way, i need you i need you i need you, tell me, are you and me still together, tell me, you think we can last forever, tell me, why..."

Hermione gazed out at the lake. Thinking about that one word as it was being sung..."Why..."


	6. The Lake

**The lake**

Draco noticed she wasn't at dinner. He left and went up to the Head dormitory, she wasn't there. He checked her room, she wasn't there, but something out of her window drew his attention. She was sitting on the shore of the lake.

His face showed worry, whether he realized it or not. "There you are." he said to himself. He flew down the flight of stairs and out to the lake. He walked slowly up, and sat on the bench, a few feet from where she sat.

Hermione gazed, as the song played.

"...Why, do you always do this to me, why, couldnt you just see it through me, how come, you act like this, like you just dont care at all, do you expect me to believe, i was the only one to fall,i can feel you i can feel you near me, even though your far away, i can feel i can feel you baby, why, Its not supposed to feel this way, i need you i need you, more and more each day, Its not supposed to hurt this way, i need you i need you i need you, tell me, are you and me still together, tell me, you think we can last forever, tell me, why..."

Draco listened to the song while he searched Hermione's gaze. He looked out at the lake, nothing. He got up and bent down, he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione spun around. She was astonished and suprised. Draco's face showed no expression, none. Hermione looked at him. Draco stared at her eyes, they were filled with tears. Draco looked down at her hands, she held an envelope, ripped on the top as she had opened it.

"Hermione..." he looked back at her face, but it now hung down, her hair slipped down in front of her face. He slowly slipped the envelope out of her hand, and sat back. He opened it, his expression changeing.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**I am sorry to anounce that your mother has passed away. She left you her will and her love. **_

_**Now Miss Granger, I am pleased to tell you that all her funeral preperations have been payed for and everything is beingtaken care of. There is a plane leaveing next thursday. I suggest you take it. The funeral will be held friday.**_

_**Please do not worry. Your ticket has also been paid for. Hope you find this letter in good spirits.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Greg Bolister**_

Draco looked up, his face showing shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Hermione,..I..I'm...sorry."

Hermione Looked up to meet his eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. Draco lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear. His shocking expression was replaced with a smile of comfort. Hermione Smiled. Draco dropped his hand to his side, and looked away. Somehow the fact she was smiling at him made him angry. He didn't know why.

_She is a stupid mudblood, helpless and weak...no...she is strong, yet she has a weakness inside...like I do...why does she make me feel this way inside...its unexplainible...I have felt this way since last year...i just couldn't get it through straight..._

Hermione turned away and scooted farther down the shore. The CD player started playing the song again. The song wouldn't stop playing, it was makeing her sick inside.

"...try, to look at me and really see my heart...i can feel i can feel you near me i can feel i can feel you baby, why, Its not supposed to feel this way, i need you i need you, more and more each day, Its not supposed to hurt this way, i need you i need you i need you, tell me, are you and me still together, tell me, you think we can last forever, tell me, why..."

Draco looked up at her sitting there. But then she got up. She slowly walked into the water...her heart feeling like it would stop any moment, it was so cold, and daylight had fadded away. The darkness filled the sky. Draco could hardly see her anymore. He got up, then slowly walked over to the very edge of the water.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there. She slipped her clothes off in the water and then tossed em over to the side. The clothes landed right infront of him, and his gaze snapped from the clothes back to Hermione. She was naked...

"Woa..." he said aloud.

Hermione layed back in the water and slide under. She came back up and looked around. Draco was gone, but she noticed something...beside her clothes was another heap...

She quietly spoke..."Did he..."

Draco dropped his clothes and slipped into the water. His boxers were still on. He dove under and looked around, he caught sight of hermione's leg. He slowly swam over and pulled.

Hermione gasped as she felt her self being pulled under. The moon shone through the water. She saw Draco's face. Her eyes widened. He let go of her leg but she felt something else around her. She looked down and her leg was caught in the kelp net at the bottom. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. Draco went up to the surface, took a deep breath of air, and went back under. He looked at hermione and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him again, right before it happened.

Draco place his mouth on hers and pushed the air from his lungs to her mouth. She wouldn't open her mouth tho. Draco pushed his tongue againt her lips which made her open her mouth. She sucked in the air and they breathed for a few moments. Then Draco pulled away and went down. He carfully pulled her foot free of the net and gave her a push, which made her move and swim to the surface. Draco too swam up and when he reached the surface, he gasped for air.

He swam over to the shore line and crawled on to the grassy land. Hermione was pulling her clothes on. He looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him as she had just pulled on her shirt, the last bit of clothing. She kneeled down next to him. His hair was stuck to his face and water was dripping from it to his face. She found him so cute like this.

"You looked so cute like that." Her hands flew to her mouth. _OH MY GOD I did not just say that.._

Draco looked shocked. He blushed. "Erm...Thank you..I guess." He rolled over to lay on his back as he was still catching his breath.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"We should go now."

Draco nodded and grabed his pants and his shirt, and put them on. They got up and walked back to the Head Dormitory.

When then entered they both went up stairs. Draco went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, while Hermione went into her room and started to change. She took her bra off and put on a regular t-shirt, and underwear that looked kind of like shorts. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Draco was still in the shower. She kept thinking about that morning and just that little while ago in the lake. She knew it wasnt a kiss, he was only trying to give her air, but she couldn't help think about it. She turned to look at his shower door. She could see him moving in the shower. She walked over to his shower door. Right when she stepped in front of his shower the water turned off, and the door opened. Draco looked at her, stunned.

"Hermione..what are you.."

Hermione stepped foward and let her lips touch his. He was so shocked he fell back wards, takeing her with him. Their lips broke apart and Hermione realized what she did. He looked up at her with disbilief. She scrambled up.

" I'm so sorry..I...I..didn't mean to.." She ran out of the bathroom and into her room.


	7. Kisses and 20 question

**Kisses and 20 questions**

She layed down on her bed. She didnt leave her room for three weeks after that night. Afraid of what would happen.

Harry, Ron, and Lavander tried to talk to her, but she wouldnt talk to them.

It had been three weeks now.

Hermione stared out the window, watching everyone. It grew dark now. All of a sudden her door swung open. She spun around, and there he was.

Draco stood at the door.

Hermione turned away from him and looked back out at the dark grounds of hogwarts. Draco walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She looked at him, but did not struggle. She had not eaten in weeks, only had the water from which came from the neverending water fountain in her room corner. He looked down at her.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

She just looked at him, her expression sad.

He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Why?"

Her eyes widened and she stared straight at him. She mumbled the word out, remembering what he had said that one morning...

."...Why."

He remembered what he said. And then he remembered the lake, and what happened after. It made him smile.

He let go of her arm and left.

Hermione opened his door, slowly. She stepped inside, looking around the dark room. She could make out his figure on the bed. She slowly walked towards him. She carfully climbed in under the covers. Draco stirred. She placed her right hand on draco's cheek, and caressed it softly. He opened his eyes. Draco placed his hand on hers, which made her yank it back, but he gripped it gently. As she looked at his figure, she could slowly start to see his grey blue eyes staring back at her. He leaned forward to see if she really was there. Hermione saw him move closer.

"I couldn't sleep."

Draco looked confused.

"Then why did you come in here, and most of all why did you climb in my bed?"

She blushed. "I..I don't know."

"Hmm...oookay."

After about 4 minutes Hermione spoke. "You wanna play twenty questions?"

Draco shrugged. "Um, Okay."

Hermione went first. "Why have you been acting weird the past month or so?"

"I don't know. It's just, when I get near you It makes me feel weird."

"Oh..um..okay."

Draco went next. "Whats your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

Draco smirked. "Green."

Hermione giggled.

Draco chuckled. "Why did you kiss me.?"

Hermione went silent. "I don't know. Whats your favorite food?"

"Mashed potatoes. Was I good?"

Hermione looked confused. "Were you good what."

"Was I a good kisser."

"I...I dont remember...Was I?"

Draco blushed. "Erm, I don't know. I wouldn't have really called it a kiss. IT was more like a hit and run."

They both laughed.

Draco only had one more question. "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione went absolutly silent. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it would explode. Draco took no hesitation, He leaned down, letting his lips brush hers. She closed her eyes, as Daco carresed her lips with his. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her cheek. He opened his mouth a little, nudging his tongue agains her lips, asking permission. She opend her mouth and their tongues met. He leaned forward more, letting half of his body on top of her. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, it was then she realized he was only in his boxers. She was only wearing a t-shirt and her boxer brief shorts. The sheets moved out from between them as they moved. She kissed him a litle harder, but he still kept his kisses gentle and smooth. He moved his hand from her cheek to her arm, then to her thigh. Hermione started to lift her shirt , as to take it off. Draco pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it not right?"

Draco looked at her, "Hermione...I...I have never, done this before."

Hermione looked shocked. "You havnt?"

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Then maybe we shouldnt do this." Draco kissed her again and layed back.

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

Hermione got up and headed for the door.

"Hermione, sleep in here with me."

Hermione turned and smiled. She climbed back in and Draco placed his hands around her, pulling her body close to his.


	8. What is with me?

_AN: Sorry I took so long! Oh geez im sorry! Here! I know im working fast on the romance but the point is simple, they have like eachother for along time, and now they are rushing their feelings into eachother because their sharing courters! oh wow! hehe. here ya go..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: What is with me?**

Draco opened his eyes, as the morning light came rushing in from the window of the bedroom. He was about to sit up when he relized a fluff of soft chestnut curls ruffling his bare chest. He looked down at the porcelein face of Hermione Granger.

"Granger. I think you should leave, now." He stated as he saw her eyes slowly flicker open.

Hermione blinked as she realized she was in Malfoys room. She jumped up in astonishment. "Oh my gods!"

She barely glanced at Draco as she bolted up and out of the Slytherin's bedroom.

Hermione slammed her door shut and locked it as she leaned on it. Her mind was racing.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, walink over to her bed and sitting down on it.

She grabbed her robes and dressed out of her boxer brief shorts and tanktop, tumbling out of the door and down the stairs through the common room and out through the portrait hole.

* * *

Draco ran out of the room as he heard scattered steps down the stairs. He barley saw the flash of chestnut curls and black robes as he reached the landing of the steps.

He sighed as he mentally slapped himself.

Draco went into his room.

"I need a shower." he said to himself, and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, drawing the shower and dropping his clothes onto the floor next to it, hanging his towel on the hook, and stepping into the steamy shower.

* * *

Hermione walked around the lake a while, thinking, before going back up to the common room and deciding she needed a shower or a bath.

She said the pasword and stepped through the portrait hole, climbing the stairs and grabbing her towel, undressed, and puled the towel around her, making sure Draco wasn't anywhere, before heading into the bath room.

Hermione stepped into the shower that now was running opposite from Draco's. She quickly put her towel on the hook of her shower and stepped in.

Draco heard her steps softly come across the bathroom floor. He had leaned his head on his side arm as he placed them against the wall, the water running down his shoulders, down over his back and muscular abdomin, then down his thighs to his feet and then to the stone floor of the shower.

Draco relaxed into the steam of the shower, thoughts flooding his mind.

_This is all happeneing so fast _he told himself. How could he be falling for her?

Draco turned off his shower, stepping out and grabbing his towel off the hook, wrapping it around his waist. He walked towards the door, but stopped.

* * *

Hermione let out a soft sigh, as the warth of her shower relaxed her nerves.

She was falling in love with a Slytherin. That's what she was doing, and she damn well knew it.

As much as she tried to think of something else, he always ended up erupting her thoughts with his voice or his face...oh his beautiful face, those eyes..oh how they made her melt.

"No." she hissed softly into the water of the shower. "You do not like him, you just don't!"

A soft padding of footsteps across stone stopped her from breathing. She had barely a moment of thought before the door to her shower opened.

Draco stood there, towel wrapped around his waist, and a sort of exasperated look.

Hermione stood there in the steamed shower, completly naked, with a platinum blonde, silvery blue eyed Slytherin standing directly in front of her.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed after finally finding the words.

Draco didn't know why he was doing this RIGHT NOW, but he had to tell her that he loved her. Now, before he decided to lay it off for another three years. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him, making Hermione ubruptly step back into the wall, stunned for dear god she didn't know.

Draco gazed into her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. "Hermione."

She looked at him uneasily, wondering if he was going to try and hex her or blame her for making him play that game last night, or almost sleeping with him.

"Malfoy."

His gaze fell to his feet. He knew she probably didnt like him back. And saying his last name, as the trio always had, didn't help.

"Hermione..." he breathed.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat every time he spoke her name. She loved him, she always had, even through the mean word he said to her, she loved him.

"Draco..."

He looked up at her. She said his name. His heart raced with hope. Then he realized something...she was naked. He flushed furiously and turned around.

Hermione was comfortable, for some reason, with him seeing her...naked. She didn't know why, but she trusted him.

"Look at me." she said softly, as she stepped from the wall a bit.

Draco slowly, and hessitantly turned around.

Hermione touched his chest with the tips of her fingers, making him shudder.

Hermione drew her hand back, but he gently pulled it back to his chest. Looking into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He placed a hand in her wet chestnut brown hair, breathing in her scent.

The water soaking into the air, drew Draco's towel heavier. The towel started moving a bit to his lower waistline. He noticed and went to adjust it but stopped, as Hermione brushed herself against him.

Sho couldn't take it any longer, she leaned up against him and kissed him full on. Her lips to his. Her body against his body.

Instinctivly, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in his embrace. He returned the kiss intensly. Hermione arched her back, to make herself taller.

The sudden movment of Hermione made the towel around Draco's waist fall to the stone floor.

Hermione gasped at the sudden touch of him against her. She placed her hands on his sides, moveing them up and down his waist.

Draco captured what she was doing and moved away.

He opened the shower door and ran out into hall and into his room, shutting the door and grabbing his boxers, slacks, and a black tee shirt, and putting them on.

* * *

Hermione listened to Draco run out and shut his bedroom door. Then she ran to _her _bedroom and put on her clothes.

What was she thinking? She couldn't possbily think he loved her. or even liked her that way. Problaby just another peice of ass to him.

"Ugh, Hermione your so stupid!"

and with that said to hersel,f she ran out of the room, out the common room, and into the corridor. She walked to the Lake and sat down on the bank.

"Blimey, what is with me?"

--

**AN: there hope you SORTA liked it! its rushed sorry.!**


	9. The truth recieved

**AN: Thank you for your patience! and for your reviews!  
Now here is Chapter nine! Enjoy!****

* * *

**

The truth recieved

* * *

The days passed by fast. Hermione hung out with Harry and Ron, and Draco hung out in the library with Blaise Zambini. Neither of them spoke to each other. They did their head dutties like they were told, and didn't make a motion toward each other. The whole time Hermione kept saying, _'He doesnt like me, thats it.'_

Hermione felt a little hurt. Had she been right this whole time? Draco really had no feelings towards her? She sighed into her kidney pie.

Ron looked concerned. " Hey, 'Mione you okay?"

Evidently knowing her best friend wouldn't leave it alone, she looked up at him.

She sighed into the pie again. "I guess."

Harry entered the great hall and sat next to Ron across from Hermione.

"Hey...is something wrong Hermione?"

"Nope, i'm fine."

The grapejuice in Rons hand suddenly spilled all over the table when his twin brothers jumped from behind him and screaming: "Ronald its Quidditch practice today! Dont be late!" making the juice spill on Hermione's lap.

Hermione grabbed her napkin and started to dab at her jeans.

Ron gave her an appoligetic look as his brothers walked away to go bug Angelina, another Gryffindor Quidditch team player.

"Blimey, i'm so sorry Hermione!"

"Its okay Ron, i'm just gunna go change. See you all later!"

And with that she ran off to her dormitory.

Draco had seen her get up abruptly and run out of the great hall.

He turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who were eating and talking to Blaise and Pansy. Leaving them to stuff their faces, he got up and strolled out of the Great Hall. It wasn't till the Grand Staircase that he finally caught sight of her again. The bushy chestnut brown hair softly bouncing around her small, delicate shoulders.

The staircase changed right when Draco stepped up onto the landing of the Heads floor. Hermione uttered the password and rushed upstairs, Draco close behind. When he reached her she was in the bathroom. The sound of running water filling the area. He stepped into the bathroom, Hermione was dabbing a wet washcloth at her jeans.

He pulled his wand out as she spun around at his footsteps. She gasped, but relaxed a bit as she saw him kneel down and point his wand at her jeans, muttering something, and the stain dissapeared. If he hadnt been taking up her thoughts, she probably would have been able to remember that charm.

Draco stood.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. The first contact they'de had in a while.

Hermione realized how close they were. She normally made the first move to kiss or tough, but she realized what seemed to happen everytime. With a sigh she stepped away, slipping past him and out of the Bathroom, to her bedroom.

The door closed behind Hermione, she turned around to see Draco standing there with his hands behind him on the door he just pushed closed.

Hermione looked at Draco curiously as he stepped away from her door and moved toward her.

"Draco what are you..." she was cut off by his lips softly touching hers.

Draco loved Hermione. He was just to scared to show it. Everytime they kissed it grew further, and he was scared and nervous. He had never...and she had never..and when they intesified the kisses they shared, he could feel she wanted him...all of him..and he wanted all of her, but he just didnt understand...and now he did..not touching, or talking, or even being near her, made him empty and lost. He loved her, and nothing could change that now.

As the kisses intensified, he found himself gently pushing Hermione back, and onto the bed.

She grabbed him, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He managed to pull her tshirt off and she went for his belt, unbuckling it and the button to his pants. He kicked off his pants, and she pushed on him as she pushed her jeans off as well. His boxers, her bra, and boxer briefs were all that seperated their bodies now.

He pulled away and stood up, running his hands throught his hair. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed and hair ruffled everywhere. He wanted this, he did, yet everytime, he pulls away. He was scared..that was all there was too it.

Hermione sat up, hurt filled her eyes. She had to know.

"What is it with you?"

Draco still stood, his back to her and his eyes closed.

Standing up, Hermione continued. "Why do you always run when you start to show feeling? Do you hate me that much? Is it to digusting to be with a Mudblood Gryffindor? Huh?"

Draco's eyes snapped open. He shot around. Looking at Hermione with serious intensity, his eyes showing how much he cared, the silver blue eyes soft yet hurt with suprise at her words.

He threw his hands up in the air. "THATS JUST IT!" He exlaimed. " I hate you! I hate you because of how you make me feel!"

Hermione persed her lips. "Oh..thank you SO very much!"

His eyes started to feel warm and wet, and for the first time in along time, he cried.

Hermione realized this, 'wow' she thought..'I never knew he could cry..'

Draco spilled himself out, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hermione ...I love you!"

Those three words, that slipped from his mouth... made her melt.

Draco looked up at her. "Hermione, the reason I run everytime our feelings intensify is because i'm scared...im scared Hermione. I'm not used to this! When I'm with you..its just like every bad thing in my life, everybad thing..doesnt matter anymore. You free me..."

Dropping infront of him, Hermione threw her arms around Draco.

"Draco, I love you! OH I love you so much..."

Draco burried his head into her shoulder, holding her close.

Hermione pulled away, but still holding him. Her glistening eyes pure with love.

"Draco...I want you...all of you.."

He looked up slowly, silver blue eyes wet with tears. He smiled and leaned into her.

"Then you can have me..."

Hermione pulled him up onto the bed, and he unsnapped her bra, tossing it aside and she kicked off her boxer briefs and then The only thing left, was Draco's boxers.


End file.
